Gasp
"Call the Grim Reaper on your foes." Location and Lift Psynergy to make it to this hidden Trial Road location, Reveal will help you get to this Djinni.]] Gasp is located in the hidden area beyond the "goal line" screen of Trial Road. It is only accessible after Isaac's party joins Felix's late in The Lost Age because it requires both the Hover Psynergy earned upon completing the Trial Road contest and the Lift Psynergy Isaac's party brings with them. At the exterior screen of Trial Road where the battle with Moapa and the two Knights took place, cast Hover on the glowing purple Hover tile, then cast Lift on the boulder blocking the way to a secret area with lots of grass clumps and Gasp present. Along with looting the other aspects of the area, go to either the top or the bottom of the lower left lake so that the Djinni is opposite yourself, cast Reveal to show a platform in the center of the lake, and hop onto the platform to get Gasp pushed off to the side so that it can be engaged in battle to be earned. As an opponent Statistically, Gasp has 870 HP, 81 PP, 276 Attack, 84 Defense, 239 Agility, and 27 Luck. Like all other Jupiter Djinn that are fought, in terms of resistance, it has a Jupiter Resistance rating of 193, Mercury and Mars Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Venus Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Jupiter-based attacks with a Jupiter power rating of 125. Gasp can use the following battle commands: *'Spark Plasma': Used 53 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that strikes the party repeatedly with a barrage of purplish-white lightning bolts, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 180 and a range of 7. It consumes 37 of the user’s PP. *'Tempest': Used 47 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes four large, electrically charged tornadoes to cycle through the positions of the party of Adepts, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 160 and a range of 5. This consumes 27 of its user's PP. *'Destruct Ray': Used 41 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes an array of thick purple lightning bolts to thoroughly assault the party, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 150 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 21 of its user's PP. *'Sonic Slash': Used 35 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that shoots out a large purple air swath at each Adept, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 120 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 20 of its user's PP. *'Blue Bolt': Used 29 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes two thick purple lightning bolts to strike at the party, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 90 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 14 of its user's PP. *'Attack': Used 28 out of 256 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack, but for this monster it is counted as a Jupiter-based attack rather than a non-elemental attack. *'Flee': Used 23 out of 256 times, this enemy has the ability to attempt to Flee the battle, thereby ending the battle if successful without rewarding you with the associated EXP, Coins, and the Djinni itself. When defeated, Gasp yields 1000 EXP and 660 Coins, and the Gasp Djinni is added to your party's Djinn collection. If you fell it with an offensive Venus Djinni like Geode, its rewards increase to 1300 EXP and 858 Coins. Incidentally, Gasp's battle abilities are exactly the same as Whorl's at Jupiter Lighthouse, and its statistics and rewards are practically identical but very slightly larger. Whorl is fought and found by the party before Isaac's party joins to make the party double in size, whereas Gasp is fought starting right after that. Since you now have two Venus Adepts with which to deal enhanced damage to Gasp with, Gasp really, really should not be an issue to earn in battle. Description When Set, it increases base HP by 12 and base PP by 5. When Gasp's battle effect is used, a holographic image of a Jupiter Djinni hovers shortly above the enemy party as a mass of ghosty, skeletal imagery morphs and bends through the party's position. All enemies have a chance to be afflicted with the 7-turn Countdown condition. It is essentially the Curse Psynergy being cast on all enemies at once. Ability analysis Gasp is a novelty that is pretty much never used in any serious battle despite it being a very clear upgrade to the Curse Psynergy; Countdown is widely viewed as a worthless secondary condition to use on opponents because it takes an entire 7 turns for the instant kill to trigger, and battles rarely last that long or longer other than boss battles - and of course, neither Gasp nor the Curse Psynergy can put a countdown timer on any boss, which otherwise would have been the one good effect those battle effects provide. Possibly the only way this Djinni's battle effect could be interesting is if used as the first action of the Star Magician battle; while obviously the Star Magician will be immune to the effect, each of the four Ball minions by its sides have a good chance of being afflicted with countdown. There are far better approaches to the battle, of course. Name Origin A gasp is a quick, deep breath into the lungs. Category:Djinn Category:The Lost Age Djinn Category:Jupiter Djinn Category:Djinn that are battled Category:Djinn that increase PP Category:Death Curse-inflicting effects Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Monsters with high Jupiter resistance Category:Monsters with low Venus resistance Category:Psynergy-capable monsters